tenchifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
100-million years ago - Washu-sama and Tsunami-sama decend into the 3rd dimension looking for evidence of a higher kami. Note: RB sees this a 1 BILLION years ago according to his translation on 21st Century. 150,000+ years ago - Washu-sama is captured by a pre-cursor civilization. Three clone-bioroids of her are created, each given one of Washu's gems. One escapes (B3) and B1 and B2 are sent to kill her. The resulting battles are very devistating and the death cry of B3 awakens a slumbering Tsunami-sama. It is rumored that Tsunami-sama wiped out the pre-cursor civilization, but regardless, she rescues the gems and returns them to Washu-sama. 150,000 years ago - A former pirate encounters the giant, sleeping form of Tsunami and the planet Jurai. Detecting traces of what she was looking for, she made a pact with this man to protect him and his descendants. As her giant body had already begun to turn into a tree, she completed the process and her physical form became the giant tree Tenju. Jurai Empire is founded. Earth is discovered and registered by the Emperor's sister, Masaki. 20,003 years ago - Naja Akara is born. 20,000 years ago- The facility that held Washu-sama prisoner for well over 100,000 years ceases to do so (rumored partially due to age and partially due to Tsunami). Washu later appears on planet Kanamitsu as an infant with no memories of her past, but with three mysterious gems. 19,983 years ago- first negotiations between Jurai and Seniwa 19,982 years ago-Miyuki and Mikumo were born. 3000 BC- Naja disappears on K1190 during a pirate attack while at the same time, a young girl named Seto appears on K1190 and is rescued by a member of House Kamiki from Jurai. Washu in her grief clones Naja (possibly using one of the Ryoko prototypes). The clone eventually takes on make form and calls itself Kagato. Kagato imprisons Washu and little Ryoko and Ryo-oki. He takes Washu's ship Soja and goes on a rampage. He also attempts to kill a young female Kagato. This female Kagato is then rescued by Tenchi, who had been pulled from his time to this time. The two are seperated and eventually, Dr. Clay will capture the astral form of the young female Kagato. 1200- GP officer named Kazuki is assigned to Jurai. There, he meets Amame 1239- Azusa is born 1246- Funaho is born 1247- Azusa meets Seto 1249- Azusa's home planet is attacked by Pirates. Seto takes Azusa to Jurai. 1252- Mistuki dies and gives her tree to Azusa 1256- Misaki is born. 1259- Earth becomes Jurai's territory 1260- Azusa and Kagato dual. See Aftermath. Azusa is defeated, and Tsunami rescues Azusa. She leaves Azusa on Earth where Azusa meets Funaho. Azusa talks to Masaki, the sister of the first Emperor of Jurai. After a short stay, Azusa and Funaho return to Jurai. Funaho is officially recognized as the first queen. Azusa is crowned 1266- Azusa marries Funaho 1267- Airi Magma is born 1270- Yousho is born. 1275- Azusa marries Misaki 1278- Yousho chosen and bonded to Funaho-ki, Ayeka is born. 1282- Misaki and Funaho create a marriage pact for Ayeka and Yousho. 1289- Sasami is born. 1292-Ryoko attacks Jurai. Ayeka is bonded with Ryu-oh. Several Jurain ships "hesitate" before attacking Ryo-ohki. Tsunami assimilates Sasami. Yousho chases Ryoko to Earth and defeats Ryo-oki. Ryoko takes Masaki Kasumi (Funaho's niece) hostage. Yousho defeats Ryoko and takes her final gem. Yousho survives a final desperate attack by Ryoko, but does not kill her as she reminds him of Aeka. Yousho seals Ryoko in a cave and marries Kasumi. App 1295 - Minaho is born to Airi (the actual date is unknown due to a lack of translated materials, however it is known that Airi-san put the fetus of Minaho into stasis for a period of time while she took care of things on her home planet and then defected to Galaxy Academy) 1297- Ayeka leaves in search of Yousho. Sasami goes with her. App 1414 - Yousho contacts his old Academy friend Kanemitsu Hirata. His location on Earth immediately becomes known to Seto-sama. Yousho learns of Airi and the fact that he is the father of Minoaho. App 1760 - Kiyone Masaki born 18xx - Nobuyuki Masaki born 1914 - Tennyo Masaki born to Kiyone and Nobuyuki 1969 - Mihoshi is born 1976- Tenchi Masaki is born 1980- Kiyone Masaki dies August of 1992- Tenchi accidentally frees Ryoko September of 1992- Ryoko is officially resurrected. Ryu-oh enters Earth's orbit. Ryo-ohki-san is destroyed. Ryu-oh is damaged beyond repair. Tenchi's house is relocated near the Masaki shrine. Ryoko, Aeyka and Sasami become the official residents of the Masaki house. October of 1992- Ryo-ohki-chan is born. Ayeka discovers Funaho-tree and realizes that Yosho is still alive. December of 1992- Mihoshi crash-lands on Earth. Her shuttle falls into subspace. Kagato makes a comeback. January of 1993- Ryoko creates the Floating Onsen. February of 1993- Kagato comes to Earth seeking the ultimate power. He kidnaps Ryoko. Katsuhito is revealed to be Yousho. Yousho gives Funaho-tree to Tenchi. Ryo-ohki-chan and the remains of Ryu-oh fuse into Ryu-ohki. Ryu-oh is destroyed, and so is Tenchi. Tsunami appears and resurrects him. Mihoshi releases Washu. Tenchi creates Light Hawk wings for the first time. Kagato is destroyed, and so is Soja. March of 1993- Ryu-oh is resurrected. Mihoshi's shuttle is pulled out of subspace. She returns and submits her report. Masaki house is destroyed by Mihoshi's shuttle. April of 1993- Nobuyuki rebuilds the Masaki house. The truth about the Sasami/Tsunami relationship is discovered. Ryo-ohki-chan fuses with Masu. Dr. Clay is assigned by Tokimi-sama to capture Washu. Zero replaces Ryoko. Washu and Dr. Clay duke it out after so many years. Dr. Clay explodes the lower portion of his ship. Tenchi uses Light Hawk Wings for the second time. Dr. Clay is captured and escorted to Galaxy Police. D3 erases Dr. Clay's memories of his dealings with the Choushin. Z destroys a fleet of ships sent to attack Tokimi's "temple." Tokimi-sama issues a warning to Z to not touch Tenchi. May of 1993- A Jurai delegation arrives on Earth. The truth about Yousho is revealed. Funaho asks Washu not to make another Ryo-ohki. Washu assures her that it will never happen. Tenchi fights Seriyo and wins (thanks to Mihoshi.) Spring 1994 (1) - Mihoshi sends a letter to her twin brother Misao. The letter is intercepted and modified by Z. Tennyo, Tenchi's older sister, arrives to reveal herself to Tenchi and to announce his arranged marriage to Noike Kamiki. Noike arrives and moves into the Tenchi household on Earth. Tenchi meets his grandmother Airi-san and sees the true face of his grandfather Yosho, where he is then let in on the Masaki family secret. Summer 1994 (1)- Misao arrives in the giant spherical battleship Chobimaru to rescue Mihoshi from what he thinks is the evil Tenchi. Mashisu's elite special forces unit are defeated by Aeka, Ryoko, and Sasami-chan. Ryo-ohki and Ryoko defeat the Chobimaru. Z destroys a large chunk of the Earth to draw out Tenchi and to make him use his LHW's for the third time. Z brings out the counteractor, who is revealed to be Misaki. The counteractor nearly kills Tokimi-sama. Tenchi is sliced by Z and sent out of the timeline to the past, then to the future before returning to the present where his kami-self is revealed, which kills Z. Tenchi-kami-sama calms Misaki and takes her away leaving the Choushin to fix the damaged universe and to reset time back so that the events Z caused won't happen. Z is returned to the timestream as a normal person to live a normal life. Spring 1994 (2) - Mihoshi sends a letter to her twin brother Misao. The letter is intercepted and modified by Noike from the future. Tennyo, Tenchi's older sister, arrives to reveal herself to Tenchi and to announce his arranged marriage to Noike Kamiki. Noike arrives and moves into the Tenchi household on Earth. Summer 1994 (2) - Misao arrives in the giant spherical battleship Chobimaru to rescue Mihoshi from what he thinks is the evil Tenchi. Mashisu's elite special forces unit are defeated by Aeka, Ryoko, and Sasami-chan. Ryo-ohki and Ryoko defeat the Chobimaru. Noike causes the Chobimaru to fire its main weapon at Earth, causing Tenchi to use his LHW's for the 4th time, this time manifesting six wings instead of three. Misao and his grandfather (the head of Galaxy Police) are punished for their role in the attack on Tenchi and Earth. Mashisu is adopted into House Kamiki, thus giving Seto-sama control over the Chobimaru (though it is still part of the Galaxy Police force). Fall 1994 - Nobuyuki marries Rea. Tokimi-sama attends the wedding. Tokimi-sama pulls the astral form of the young female Kagato out of Noike, where Washu then removes Dr. Clay's seal. 1995 - Galaxy Police Officer Amane Kaunaq crashes into the lake at Tenchi's home where she meets Seina Yamada. She gives Seina an application to Galaxy Police Academy which his parents force him to sign. On the trip to GPA, Seina meets Mihoshi's mother Mitoto Kuramitsu and discovers he has a gift for attracting large numbers of pirates. The ship he is on is rescued by the Juraian 2nd-generation tree-ship Mikagami where he then meets the infamous "Oni-hime" (Seto-sama). Seto-sama paves the way for Seina's entry into the academy. Seina meets Seriyo who takes a dislike to the boy. Seriyo is captured by pirates on a training mission. Seina is chosen to be in the special decoy program. He's given command of his own ship, the Kamidaki. The Kamidaki is heavily damaged in battle but manages to deliver a special package to Seto-sama on Jurai. Seina is given a new ship called the Kamidaki II, a gift from Washu. Seriyo is forced by his powerful family to join the pirates. Seriyo creates a Good Luck Fleet which defeats the Kamidaki II, which does manage to escape. Kiriko is bonded to the 2nd-generation tree Mizuki. Mizuki's container is merged with the Kamidaki II. The Kamidaki II defeats Seriyo's Good Luck Fleet and destroys the base of the Da Ruma Pirates Guild. Seto cons Seiryo into dueling Seina on a stage replicating Tenchi's home. The Kamidaki II is taken over by Galaxy Army after being separated from Mizuki. Seina pursues and ends up stranded on Wau planet. Tarant Shunk's guild of pirates decides to capture Seina. Seina discovers a myserious, ancient mecha unit which has an astonishing secret. Seina defeats Tarant and rescues Fuku. Seina meets Azusa, Misaki, and Funaho on Jurai. Seina gets married. 1996 - Rea gives birth to a son, Tenchi's half-brother. App. 2003- Tenchi's children (boy and a girl) are born. Sometime in the future (1) - Misaki goes insane after outliving everyone she loves and cares for by a large number of years. Her true powers become evident in her rampage as she begins destroying Jurai. She pauses as she encounters Tenchi and the young female Kagato. Apparently after they are pulled out of that timeline, Z comes and pulls her to 1994. (1) This is the initial timeline before the Choushin reset things. (2) This is the 2nd timeline after the Choushin reset things. References: * 1 Tenchi Muyo! FAQ site.) Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki